


Fallen

by Irathgo



Series: Fallen Heroes [9]
Category: Fallen Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fallen Heroes, Gen, Magical Exhaustion, OC, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irathgo/pseuds/Irathgo
Summary: Tyler got caught in an attack while going out without his NightAngel gear.  A building threatening the lives of everyone around.
Series: Fallen Heroes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022500
Kudos: 2





	Fallen

Tyler sat down in the lobby. Arthur said, he'd be there in a few minutes. That was half a hour ago. With a sigh he tapped his earpiece.

"Hey, old man" he said "How long's it going to take for you to get here?"

There was static for a moment. "We are on our way, Master Tyler" Arthur's voice said in his ear "It seems that there's some accident just up ahead of us. It might take a few more minutes"

"Yeah, that's what you said fifteen minutes ago" Tyler groaned "I'm getting board over here. This is not my scene"

"Master Tyler" Arthur's voice said "To be able to run the company, you will have to do things like this every now and then"

Tyler rolled his eyes, but did not say anything else. He took a deep breath and sat back. 

Without warning the building shook, an explosion ripped through it and threw Tyler to the ground. Groaning he slowly sat up. Screams and shouts sounded through the dust and smoke. The building groaned and Tyler's eyes widened. He scrambled to this feet. 

He barely had enough time to activate his force field and vector manipulation. His arms lifted to the ceiling, faint glowing patterns formed on his skin. The full weight of the building crashed down onto his shoulder and his knees almost buckled. 

His ears rang from the explosion. 

Black spots danced over his vision.

His body straining against the building.

"Damn you, Danielle" he growled under his breath as his power slowly started to ebb away "I should not be the one doing this. It's not my job"

A sharp pain shot through his shoulders as the weight on his shield and vectors increased. He clenched his teeth, nearly sinking down to his knees. Something like thunder sounded through the lobby as his force field cracked. Not even his vector manipulation could keep the building form dropped another few fingers. 

Screams echoed all around him, people running for cover, trying to get out of the building, hiding.

"The door is blocked!"

Tyler blinked a few times, tilting his head to the side so he could see the door and groaned. One of the massive pillars at the entrance broke and fell over, blocking the door. That meant he'd have to blow it apart somehow. 

"Get out of the way!" he yelled.

Eyes turned towards him as a silence fell over the people inside. 

Clenching his jaw, he shifted slightly, placing all of the building's weight on his one arm while levelling the other palm at the door. He breathed out and released a massive amount of energy, forcing it towards the blocked door. 

The building groaned loudly. Tyler quickly shifted his attention back to keep the ceiling from crushing everyone. He had to force his other arm up, stopping the building from shifting again. More power flowed through him. The patterns on his skin glowed brightly, pulsing around him.

It took Tyler a moment before he realised that the lobby was quiet and he glanced back at the door. Everyone just stood there, staring at him, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" he yelled "Do you want to be crushed? Get moving!"

His voice snapped through the lobby. There was no time for the people to just stand there staring at him. He did not have the power to keep the building from crumbling for much longer. 

Everyone stayed motionless for a second longer, before rushing towards the door in a mad dash for safety. 

Another sharp pain ripped through Tyler and his arm fell limply to his side, his arm twisted strangely and his shoulder looked deformed. The pain pulsed through him like fire.

Something shattered. 

Dust tickled down from the ceiling.

Tyler glanced up. He tried to blink away the bright spots in front of his eyes. There was a ringing in his ears. Something warm tickled down his nose. He could taste the blood in his mouth. 

Taking a breath, he turned his attention to his broken arm. He would not be able to keep the building up with just one arm. 

With effort he blocked out the pain and lifted the limb again, somehow managing to let the pressure of collapsing building keep the mangled arm in place. It hurt so badly, that he just wanted to give up and allow the building to crush him.

The building groaned again, forcing Tyler to pour even more of his power into keeping it up. His eyes followed the people running for the exit. He had to keep it up. Keep everything from coming down on them. Over and over he pushed more power into keeping everything up. 

Blood still dripped down his chin, the coppery taste making him want to gag. His vision black out for a second. 

Tyler hissed as his vision flickered back. 

Everything now clouded in a hazy fog of grey pain and exhaustion, making it hard to keep his thoughts coherent. 

Voices drifted over his consciousness. 

Pain pulsed through him as his power dimmed, threatening to disappear. 

The building groaned loudly, dropping another few fingers. With a surprised yell, Tyler went down to one knee, arms trembling with pain. 

A thought crossed his pain riddled mind. How was he going to get out? If his power ran out before he could get out, he'd just be a small blood splatter on the ground. 

"No..." he groaned, slowly forcing himself to push back against the crumbling building, struggling to get back onto his feet. The world around him shifted and he nearly blacked out completely. He had trouble breathing, chest heaving with every breath. It felt like he could not draw in enough air. 

He spit out some blood, coughing. He looked down. The red stood out brightly against the white dusted tile floor. 

For a moment he just stared at the at the bright red, before realising that it was blood. The damned coppery taste in his mouth. He coughed again and looked around, blinking at the empty building. 

Tyler's power disappeared for a second. His broken arm fell limply to his side again. The building groaned like thunder. A scream echoed through the thunder and Tyler scrambled to get a grasp on his power again, this time only managing to lift one arm.

The building hit his force field, his legs giving in and he sank to his knees. His could barely form a coherent thought through the pain. 

That scream. 

It wasn't him.

He was not the one that screamed.

There was someone else still in the lobby.

His eyes frantically searched the building. It took him a moment before he found the small figure huddled on the other side of the lobby.

"No..." he groaned.

Tyler glanced up at the ceiling. If he moved quickly, he might be able to reach the child before the ceiling collapsed on them. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment. 

So what if he died here. It would be on his terms. Saving someone he choose. 

Slowly he opened his eyes, focusing on the small figure. This would be timed very closely. 

He pushed himself back onto his feet, standing on trembling legs that did not want to move. The first step nearly made his knees buckle. He clenched his jaw, taking the next step. His power reaching its limit, only a few minutes left.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward again. As he breathed out, he released his power and started running.

It felt as if his legs were made of paper as he shot towards the huddled figure. 

The building groaned.

Concrete crashed to the ground. 

Thunder sounded through the building.

Tyler dove forward as he reached the figure, caught the child in his arms, rolled, curled up and lifted his good arm. 

The building groaned as it crumbled around them. He glanced at the figure in his arms. A little girl. She whimper, clutching Tyler's shirt in small fists. Blinding pain drove the air from his lungs as debris hit his shield.

Laugher sounded through the crumbling building and Tyler's head snapped up. 

"Well now, Kid" a voice said, sounding as clear as day. 

Tyler's eyes went wide. A dark figure moved towards them through the collapsing building as if it was nothing. He swallowed, there was no way the villain would recognise him as a civilian. Well he hoped not.

"That was quite impressive" the figure said "But you should leave the Hero work for the heroes. It will only get you killed"

Tyler clenched his jaw and swallowed, struggling to keep his shield up around him and the girl. "Yeah well, being crushed by a building is not on my list of top ten ways to die" he shot back at the man. 

The figure laughed, stepping forward and finally became visible to Tyler. It was not one of their city villains. 

"Maybe you should focus more on staying alive right now, Kid" the man snarled "Cause the heroes ain't coming to save you from this one"

"Figured that much..." Tyler growled under his breath. If he spoke to much, the man might just be able to figure out who he really was. That was if the man hand any braincells. He was lucky that it wasn't Deamon, Kersh or any of the other usual bad guys. 

"You are going to die here" the man said and levelled a hand towards Tyler. 

"Screw you" Tyler snarled, the patrons on his arms glowing bright as he revered the directions of everything around him, throwing the man away from him. 

A laugh sounded through the thundering as the man disappeared. 

"I'm... sorry..." Tyler muttered as the last of his conscious power drained away and he slumped to the ground, covering the little girl. 

***

Danielle stared at the spot where the office building used to stand. The rubble finally settled. 

"...and then these patterns on his arms started glowing and he blasted the doorway open" a voice said "And that while he was keeping the building from crushing the rest of us..."

She spun towards the voice, staring at the man, wide eyed. "What?" she asked.

"The young man" the man said, looking slightly surprised "He was keeping the building from falling so that the rest of us could get out" he looked around, frowning "But I don't see him anywhere"

"Was it one of the Heroes?" she asked carefully "Did you recognise the young man?"

The man shook his head. "No" he said, almost sounding disappointed "It was a young man, early twenties I think, in civilian clothes. Although he did have the same style black hair as the NightAngel"

Danielle blinked at the man. She wished that she was wrong, but this sounded like something that Tyler would do. He had absolutely no sense for self-preservation. Her eyes snapped towards the building. "Is he still in there?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as steady and calm as possible. 

"Yeah, I think so Miss" the man said nodding. 

"Thank you" she said, giving the man a slight bow before slowly starting to walk towards the collapsed building. 

"What's wrong?" Vic asked as she and Jack fell into step next to Danielle.

"There's still someone in there" she said, glancing at Vic "I think it's..."

The building groaned, cutting her off. Some of the rubble shifted as if being moved from the inside. 

"Stay here" Danielle said before she shot forward, leaving the other two behind. Her eyes searched the rubble, until they found a spot that glowed slightly in the dust. Carefully she climbed through the rubble towards the glow.

"Oh..." she breathed as she reached the source of the glow.

There on the ground, in a small neat hole, was two figures. One with long black hair, almost grey from the dust, holding another protectively against his body. The glow came from him. 

As she watched the glow flickered slightly before slowly fading, allowing her to get a good look at the two figures. The black haired one, held the smaller figure to him with an arm that looked twisted and wrong, bending in places that it should not bend, while the other just lay limp on the ground, as if reaching for something.

Swearing softly Danielle jumped down into the hole, kneeling next to the figures. There was no need to look at the face of the black hair guy, she already knew who it was. Even through all the blood and dirt, she knew.

Tyler La Rough.

A groan pulled her attention back to the scene in front of her. 

Tyler's broken fingers twitched and after a moment his eyes flickered open. He turned his head and all Danielle could do was stare at the blood. His nose was bleeding, blood dripped from his ears and the corners of his mouth, it even looked like there were blood tears coming from one eye. 

He blinked a few times before his eyes finally focused on her. 

Danielle reached out to him, before she could touch him, she paused and pulled back her hand. "Tyler..." she said softly.

"Go away..." Tyler groaned, turning his head away. Slowly he moved so he lay on his back. "...Take the girl and leave me alone"

"Damn you, Tyler" Danielle hissed at him, kneeling on the ground "Why wouldn't you let us help you?"

"Just do your bloody job" Tyler snarled, his voice hoarse and broken.

Danielle gathered the girl in her arms, gently lifting her from Tyler's embrace. "I almost thought that I should be worried about you" she said as she got to her feet, looking down at him.

Tyler just stared up at the sky, refusing to look at her.

"Fine" she said, shaking her head as she took a step back "Just make sure to get out of here before anyone realize who exactly you are" she paused for a moment "Thank you, Tyler"

He just ignored her and slowly curled up on his side again, good arm holding his ribs as he started coughing. Pain tore through his body, making his vision go in and out of focus. He tasted blood. As the coughing continued, blood stained his lips and he had to spit some out just to get his airways clear enough to be able to breath. 

It took him a few minutes before he realised that Danielle left. 

When the coughing finally stopped, just lay there for a few more seconds until his breathing evened out. 

Slowly he pushed himself up, careful not to move his mangled arm. The world tilted and he crumbled to the ground. For a moment he just lay there, gasping. He shut his eyes tightly. It hurt. Everything hurt so badly. Even the slightest of movement made his vision darken at the edges. 

Worst of all, he had no more power left at all.

In the back of his mind he could hear the demon laughing at him, taunting him. He just did not have the energy or will power to deal with that anymore. So he just blocked it out.

"...Master..."

"...Master Tyler..."

Tyler blinked, lifting his head, eyes searching for the old man. 

"Arthur?" he asked confused "What...?"

He started coughing again before the old man's voice answered. Pain shot through his mangled arm in bolts. He curled up into a call, fighting the darkness and nausea that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Master Tyler?"

Arthur's voice asked again and Tyler realised that he must have blacked out for a little while.

"Where are you?" he asked, voice cracking and trembling slightly.

"I am on my way, Master Tyler" Arthur's voice said "Remember we were talking over the new com link"

Tyler blinked a few times. 

Oh, that's right. For a moment he thought that he started to lose the rest of his rational mind. Danielle was right, he needed to get out of there. 

Slowly he sat up again. Everything kept on turning, but this time he managed not to crumble again. He leaned against the rubble, struggling to catch his breath.

"Are you still there, Arthur?"

"I'm here, Master Tyler" the old man's voice said kindly "Now tell me, are you alright? Can you get out on your own?"

Tyler swallowed and shook his head. "I... I don't know..." he stammered, cradling his useless arm against his chest "Everything is... Nothing wants to... I feel sick... It hurts... I'm out... Out of power..."

There was silence for a moment. 

"It's alright, Master Tyler" Arthur's voice said gently "I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Alright..." Tyler muttered. 

Slowly get got to his feet. His legs nearly gave in and he slumped against the rubble. Somehow he managed to stumble clear of the building. Pain taking over his senses, until he blacked out.

"...still alive?"

"...what do you..."

"...don't know, maybe he..."

"...no, we..."

"...can't just leave him..."

"... he's the one that..."

Tyler struggled to open his eyes, fighting of the darkness. The light stung his eyes. There was something. Something that he had to do. He pushed himself up, only for a hand on his shoulder. 

The contact made him flinch away, jarring his arm and he fell back down.

"Easy now" a voice said "We're not going to hurt you"

Tyler shut his eyes tightly. He could feel eyes on him. "...Who...?" he groaned, a bolt of pain shot through his body and he bit back a pained whimper. When he opened his eyes again, they finally focused on the faces around him.

"Hey..." another voice said and again a hand touched his shoulder. 

Again he flinched away, hissing at the pain from his arm. 

"Stop that..." another voice hissed and the hand disappeared from his shoulder "...don't think he likes that..."

Tyler clenched his jaw. There was a ringing in his ears that made it hard to think. "... hurts..." he choked out "Don't..."

"Alright..." one of the people said "We would touch you, but you're hurt. You need to take care of that"

Tyler just stared at the faces around him, struggling to keep his breathing even. He tasted blood again as he tried to sit up again. Pain shot through him like lightning and he just curled up on his side. His breath got caught in his throat. Some where between the pain, he could hear the people speaking again. It took him a few while before he finally managed to get his breath back and sit up. 

"Wait" a woman's voice said "What are you doing? Don't do that, you'll just make things worse"

He wiped his hand over his mouth and it came away bloody. A hand appeared in his field of vision, holding a handkerchief. "Use this" the woman's voice said. Tyler took it with a trembling hand, holding it against his bleeding nose. He wanted to press his other hand against his head, but the limb refused to move.

"I... I have to..." he gasped "... leave... please..."

"You can barely move" a man said "Don't try moving alone, Kid..." he hesitated "I saw what you did... You saved us..."

Tyler just turned his head away, still holding the handkerchief against his nose. He started coughing again, tasting blood. It hurt, everything hurt and he couldn't breathe. And he wanted to go home.

When the coughing finally stopped, there was someone kneeling in front of him, holding his shoulder. 

"Master Tyler"

His eyes searched the face in front of him, blinking to clear his blurry vision. It was the old man kneeling in front of him. 

"Master Tyler" the old man's voice said. 

"Arthur..." he muttered, voice cracking and breaking at the end. 

A worried frown formed on the old man's face. "I'm here, Master Tyler" he said "Everything is going to be alright"

Tyler bit back a pain sob as he just reached out to the old man. 

"I've got you, Master Tyler" Arthur said softly, holding the trembling young man "Let's go home"

"...so tired..." was all he could manage to say.

Arthur sighed and nodded. "It's alright" he said softly "I'll take you home now"

"I'm... sorry..." Tyler whispered.

"Easy there" Arthur said as he got to his feet, gently lifting Tyler. 

"Sir"

Arthur looked at the people that surrounded him and Tyler. They were all covered in dust and debris. These were the people that Tyler saved.

"Is he going to be alright?" a woman asked.

The old man looked down at the limp form of Tyler in his arms. He was a ghost, the blood on his face making him look even paler. 

"Given time" Arthur said "He will recover"

"Arthur!" a voice called "Did you find him?"

Arthur turned towards the voice. "I found him, River" he said "We're going home, get the first-aid ready"

River stared at the limp form in Arthur's arms, before he nodded. 

"Sir" one of the men said "Could you please tell him that we wouldn't say anything"

Arthur watched him for a moment before he nodded. "Thank you" he said as he started back towards the car. 

***

River just sat on the bed, watching as Arthur reset Tyler's arm. 

"Why isn't he healing?" the boy asked. 

For a moment Arthur paused, glancing at the boy. "He is exhausted" he said "Used to much of his power. He needs rest first and then, the healing will start again"

"Why did he risk it?" 

"Because if he didn't, people would have died" Arthur said, turning his attention back to taking care of Tyler. When he finished with the broken arm, he sent River to bring him clean water. 

"Arthur..." a weak voice asked.

Arthur looked at Tyler, the blue eyes flickering open slightly.

"Don't strain yourself, Master Tyler" he said "Get some rest"

The blue eyes closed again and he just slipped back into unconsciousness. Arthur sighed and leaned back. He warned Tyler multiple times that he can die if he pushed himself to far.

"Here you go, Arthur" River said as he walked back into the room "He looks better"

Arthur took the water from the boy and started cleaning the blood from Tyler's face. "We should just let him rest" he said "He will heal and by tomorrow, he'll be back on his feet"

Tyler could hear Arthur and River speaking, but couldn't make out the words. His arm throbbed. The voices disappeared and silence fell. A shiver ran through his body and he knew that the broken bones in his arm were snapping back into place. 


End file.
